


Red Loves Blue Loves Red

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Mirage and Cliffjumper's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Loves Blue Loves Red

Red Loves Blue Loves Red

 

001 Comfort  
Cliffjumper had just lost a good friend, and for a while was lost in grief, but Mirage was always there to hold him when things got really bad.

002 Kiss  
Cliffjumper couldn't have been any more red after Mirage had randomly kissed him in the Rec room, in front of everyone! 

003 Soft  
If anyone had asked, Cliffjumper would have completely denied any and all games he played with the visiting human children.

004 Pain  
Hateful things had been said, and now Mirage was gone, presumed killed, and Cliffjumper desperately wanted to take those words back.

005 Potatoes  
The Twins had said the red minibot looked like Mr Potato-Head, and regretted it, when Mirage paid them a "personal" visit later the same Orn.

006 Rain  
It is said that when a Transformer cries, it is like rain, so when Mirage left Cliffjumper, it rained for a very long time.

007 Chocolate  
"You're Sweet like chocolate," Cliffjumper purred, only for Mirage to laugh good naturedly at this unlikely of terms from the mini-bot.

008 Happiness  
Even through the bad times they had never been happier then with each other.

009 Telephone  
Mirage tried to keep a straight face as Cliffjumper pinged him with sweet nothings during a meeting with the Officers.

10 Ears  
It was Easter and Mirage could only gape at his lover as Cliffjumper dived into their berth, wearing a pair of bunny ears.

11 Name  
Cliffjumper worried that his relationship with Mirage may have been exactly as his lover's name suggested, a mirage.

12\. Sensual  
Mirage moved like a cat, a feline hunter, smooth and silky and oh so delicious to Cliffjumper‘s optics.

13 Death  
Mirage gave all his life energon so that Cliffjumper could live instead. 

14 Sex  
The rest of the Autobots couldn't look at Prime's desk the same way ever again after a certain pair had been caught interfacing on it.

15 Touch  
Their relationship was a secret and as such they had to sneak little caresses and touches when no-one was looking.

16 Weakness  
"I can't live without you."

17 Tears  
He wiped away an oily tear and said, "It's OK, I'm here for you."

18 Speed  
They raced until Earth's Dawn, but by the end completely forgot they were even racing to begin with as they rested and cuddled whilst watching the sunrise

19 Wind  
Everyone said their love would be fleeting like the wind, that they were just using each other for a little while, but they were all wrong.

20 Freedom  
It hurt so much that the coming death was a blessing and finally Mirage would be free of the pain that tormented him since the death of his bonded many vorns ago. 

21 Life  
Mirage had been dreading those very words, "I'm pregnant".

22 Jealousy  
The happy couple officially announced their relationship, not noticing Jazz looking across the room in wistful jealousy at the larger of the pair.

23 Hands  
In passion neither knew whose hands was whom, except that it all felt so wonderful.

24 Taste  
Their first kiss tasted like bliss.

25 Devotion  
Even when apart they always thought of each other.

26 Forever  
Their love may not have been obvious but it was obviously forever.

27 Blood  
He had never seen the inside of a human before and all he could do was stare horrified and imagine his bonded ripped apart in the same fashion.

28 Sickness  
As the virus effected Mirage's ability to move, the little red Mini-bot was there to take care of him.

29 Melody  
Mirage sang an old lullaby that his creator had sung to him, as Cliffjumper tossed and turned in recharge.

30 Star  
"I'll take the stars and give them all to you."

31 Home  
Cybertron or Earth, it didn't matter, as home was wherever the other was.

32 Confusion  
He kept getting pinched on the aft, but for the spark of him couldn't find the culprit until familiar lips enveloped his own.

33 Fear  
Mirage could only watch in terror as Cliffjumper was dropped from on high by a vicious seeker.

34 Thunder/Lightning  
Cliffjumper hated storms, so Mirage would always envelope him in his strong arms and rock him.

35 Bonds  
Both were afraid, scared, nervous, but also excited, as they shared sparks for the first time.

36 Market  
Lord Mirage had only gone to buy some Energon but came away with a gorgeous slave called Cliffjumper instead.

37 Technology  
Cliffjumper had his weapons taken away, but Mirage was there to make him feel better by sneakily getting Wheeljack to make his Cliffy an even better gun.

38 Gift (Market 2)  
Slave Cliffjumper wanted to show his beloved Master Mirage how much he cared, so made him a flower made of metal.

39 Smile  
Even Sunstreaker would be in praise of the beautiful smile Mirage reserved only for Cliffjumper.

40 Innocence  
Mirage couldn't have loved him any more in that moment, as Cliffjumper admitted in embarrassment he had never interfaced before.

41 Completion  
No words were spoken and none were needed as they shared a smile.

42 Clouds  
Cliffjumper had always wanted to fly, so Mirage stole Sideswipe's jetpack to give his bonded that much wanted trip amongst the clouds.

43 Sky  
Different planets, and different skies, yet despite the distance they only needed to reach out and touch each other.

44 Heaven  
Was this what the humans called heaven, Cliffjumper had to ask, as Mirage said yes to becoming his bonded.

45 Hell  
Hell is but a place alone.

46 Sun  
Mirage was the planet that orbited his sun.

47 Moon  
Mirage had the most glorious aft ever and the spy knew it, as he purposely bent over.

 

48 Waves  
Somehow it was suddenly possible for a Cybertronian to drown, or at least he thought he was going to find out for certain, until his lover came to the rescue and pulled him to safety.

49 Hair  
He found a strange fibre in their berth to which his partner replied, "I've called him George."

50 Supernova  
Both cried out in joy as their sparks connected and blanked out the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted to Fanfiction.net. I’ve since tweaked a little here and there, but most are the same.


End file.
